


First

by MunofSilver



Series: Family [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Family, HoneyTomato, OCs - Freeform, Twins, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Chloe goes shopping and has a fashion show with the twins. That's not all she also has a surprised for Nathaniel.





	First

It's a good thing Nathaniel's studio is at home, he likes being able to work at home. Today Nathaniel has time for himself as Chloe took the twins out shopping. Nathaniel wonders if he should have gone with. Then again he has to finish this comic by the end of this week. His almost done though. On the second to last page, he's using this time to finish the work. With the twins able to roll and crawl around they need extra eyes on them. Now they are starting to stand up on their own, with the help of the coffee table, they might be walking soon. Nathaniel doesn't want to miss that. 

“Nath! Nath! Get out here!” He hears his wife call. She doesn't sound worried, but, he still rushes out to her. She putting their sleeping son in the crib. Their daughter is sleeping in the stroller. Nathaniel helps out by putting little sleeping Alice in her crib. Once he turned around Chloe was pushing him out of the room. 

“Travis said his first word,” she cheered as soon as Nathaniel closed the door. “What!?” She nods and brings out her phone. “I was able to record it. Want to hear?” “Why would I say no?” She pressed play. First is Chloe's voice. “Come on Travis for Daddy say it.” They hear a faint soft little, “Hi,” Then Chloe's voice was back. “Sorry, you missed it. He's been saying, “Hi.” to me a few times now.” Nathaniel was a bit upset he missed his son's first word. “What about Alice?” “Nothing yet.” At least there is a chance he could hear his daughter's first word. 

The look on his face must have been a dead give away cause Chloe started talking about it. “When I took them shopping, I notice that the mall has a new store for babies. So, I went to check it out. Everyone was greeting everyone. I guess Travis wanted to join. I was picking out some cute little outfits for the twins when I heard his cute little voice. In a flash, I had my camera out and recording.” “Thank you for doing that,” Nathaniel hugs his wife. 

Then Chloe talks about all the cute outfits she got the twins. Nathaniel knows that once able she's going to show him the twins in the outfits. He just hopes they don't match. She got two for each twin. Nothing pink, she hates that color. Unless it's makeup or nail polish. After talking about her day they talked about Nathaniel's comic. The one he was working on before. A cry from a twin's room ended the new parents alone time. 

“I got it,” says the father heading towards the babies room. Alice was crying while her brother was awake but quite. Nathaniel will check on him later. Picking up his daughter he knows she needs a changing. Once that's done he check on his son. He rolled over on his stomach. Thinking it was cute Nathaniel smiles at his son. “Hi, Travis. Hi, Alice,” he greets his children. He comes out carrying the twins. Chloe smiles and takes one with her back in the room. 

“Time for the fashion show. Looks like your brother is first,” Nathaniel laughs. “Don't worry, you're next.” He taps Alice's nose with his index finger. Nathaniel sighs with a smile, “I have a feeling your mother is going to go on and on about how cute the things she bought you two.” “You.” Nathaniel looks at his daughter with wide eyes. “You,” he hears again. Alice just said her first word. “Chloe get out here!” His wife comes rushing out with there son. He's wearing a little red and black suit with matching tie. “What is it?” Nathaniel smiles as she comes closer. 

“Alice just said her first word.”  
“What!?”  
“Alice just said her first word.”  
“I know that. What was it?”  
“You.”  
“You?”  
“Yup, you.” 

Nathaniel looks at Alice. “Come on Alice please, say you for mommy,” he tries to get her to say it again. “Say you. Say you,” he keeps repeating until Chloe got bored. “Anyways, this is the first outfit I got for our son.” She goes on about how cute Travis looks like Nathaniel knew she would. Soon she was off. Time for the second outfit. 

“You could have said you for your mother,” Nathaniel looks down at his daughter. “You.” Nathaniel kisses the top of her head. “A little late sweetie.” Alice grabs the stray hair from her father's shoulder. With a little tug, she repeats herself, “You.” A gasp was heard. Chloe is holding Travis wearing blue shorts with a white top with little yellow stars on the collar. A look of shock and happiness on her face. “She really did say her first word,” the look turns to one of sadness. “And I missed it,” she whined. 

Nathaniel smiles as he walks to her. “I missed our son's first word,” he grins. “I guess this makes us even on that,” Chloe snorts. Nathaniel kisses the top of her head. “So, tell me about this outfit.” Chloe talks about the outfit, then it's Alice turn. First, she changes Travis back into the little outfit he was wearing before the fashion show. Nathaniel is standing by the door when Chloe comes out. They switch and she went back in.

Now with his son on his lap, he bounces the little baby. When Chloe comes out with Alice wearing a cute little yellow and black dress. Nathaniel was surprised it's not bee theme. After Chloe shows off the dress she gets Alice ready for the second little outfit. This was a black skirt with a white top and a little black hat with a yellow sunflower on. 

After the little fashion show, the kids fall asleep again. “I will admit the yellow and black dress was cute on, Alice, and Travis does look good in his red and black little suit. Why did you buy our son a suit with matching tie?” Nathaniel puts his arm around his wife's shoulder. “You never know,” was her only respond laying her head on her husband's shoulder.

“Soon they will be able to walk,” Nathaniel smirks. “Then I better buy them some clothes for running. After walking that will be next,” Chloe sounds very happy with that. Nathaniel worries that his kids will have Chloe's spending habits. Maybe just his daughter. At least Chloe knows money isn't everything. She will teach her kids that lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> The twins say their first word.


End file.
